


just another joy division song

by id8a



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id8a/pseuds/id8a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble in 2nd person;  it was always a bad idea to begin with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another joy division song

**Author's Note:**

> let's call this dipping my toes again in the writing waters. (real life sucks.)

_blaine is not looking at you._

_you make a joke, pushing for any kind of reaction; a reluctant smile, a laugh, an eye roll. but you get nothing._

_blaine is not looking at you._

_the reality of the situation drying your throat._

_(there’s still a taste of shame pasted at the roof of your mouth.)_

_blaine is not looking at you._

fuck it. whatever.

_and you steel yourself - you’re over him, remember?_

_blaine is not looking at you._

_and when he does you wish he didn’t._

_you get it. you_ fucking _get it._

finality _settles inside of you._

.

 **{** the end **}**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.


End file.
